User blog:JBox2D/Minrith the Keeper of the Gate
NOTES: The one second delay on her Standing Stone is so that she can't instantly place a bunch of stones on top of someone and then ult them to instantly kill entire teams. Her damage is increased by a massive amount when enemies are near her stones, and giving her the ability to instantly place them at a target area would make her incredibly overpowered. The massive range on her E is ok because it will very, VERY rarely be used due to the fact that it bounces off of walls. Despite the fact that her E fires for one second, it only deals damage once (unless split by a stone). The reason it fires for a longer time is because lining up an instant cast ability to properly bounce in the way you wanted it to would be incredibly difficult or require really weird targeting indicators. The scaling damage and scaling on her ultimate are very low, so that in order to reach a terrifying effect you have to use it properly with stones. With 600 AP, she has a maximum total ultimate damage of: 250 (+300) base damage 11 standing stones (1 second root + (11*.5) = 6.5 second root), which would put the target in range of the full DOT duration of each stone. 11 stones * 520 total damage over 4 seconds = 5970 (+558000) = 563970 damage, which is a lot of damage. But this would only happen if you had eleven stones stuck on top of eachother and an enemy decided to walk right into them and didn't get out of your ult during the cast time (which is the same as zyra's ult), and as such could only really happen against bots. Each standing stone has 4 HP and takes damage the same way a ward does. I am following the philosophy that "immobile champions should be much better at whatever they're supposed to do than mobile ones". Abilities seconds. If the killer dies during twice that time, Minrith is revived in place with 1 health. Minrith also gains a shield equal to 50% of her would-be killer's maximum health for 15 seconds. The shield effect has a 30 second cooldown, the stun and revive occur every time. }} Minrith places a stone at a target location after 1 second. This stone lasts until destroyed or replaced and interact with her other abilities. Minrith periodically creates a new stone. When Minrith basic attacks a target, each stone within 600 range of them also attacks, dealing physical damage and slowing them by 7% for one second. This slow stacks additively per stone, with additional attacks from a stone refreshing the slow. |leveling = |cooldown = 0.1 |cost = 20 |costtype = mana + 1 Standing Stone Charge |range = 800 }} Minrith calls a blast of power from the gate forwards, damaging the first enemy hit. |description2 = Each standing stone launches a projectile, which moves at a slower rate and deal the same damage. Enemies hit by multiple shots take 60% damage from additional ones. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Minrith fires a very thin projectile in a target direction. The projectile passes through units, but bounces off of terrain. Every time it bounces, the range is reset. |description2 = Every time the projectile hits a stone, it splits at a 45 degree angle. Each split projectile shares the number of used bounces as the one which split into it. Splitting counts as a bounce, and dealing damage to a champion also counts as a bounce. |leveling = |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 2000 }} Minrith opens the gate beneath a target 500 radius area. After a short delay, shadowy hands grab each enemy in the area, rooting them for 1 seconds and dealing damage |description2 = Each standing stone hit by this ability deals damage in a 400 radius area around it for the next 4 seconds and slows enemies by 30%. Additionally, the initial root duration is increased by .5 seconds for each standing stone hit. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Category:Custom champions